Review:6222 Core Hunter/1999bug
/ReviewerProfile| /ReviewerProfile}}}}[[ReviewOf:: | ]]ReviewByR:: 04:13, May 13, 2012 (UTC)}}| What do you think of 6222 Core Hunter? - Please read review first! Excellent Good Average Poor Terrible Core Hunter is a Hero Factory set that I just purchased. I only got the set for MOCing parts, but it is a great addition for fans and collectors. Anyway, I decided to write a review on the set and here it is. Story (Best Part?) The name Hero Factory normally makes you think of bright colored robots fighting villains with ridiculous plans. Well, that day is over. Core Hunter isn't your average villain, he's a serial killer. You heard me right, this bot is bad! He surgically removes the cores of heroes (Must I mention that each core contains its own personality and soul, no one is alike. Once a core is gone, the hero is too.) because he enjoys it. And that's not all! He's actually got brains! That renders him twice as dangerous! And if you think that part of the story is the freaky part, its not. According to the book called 'The Doom Box' (Apparently Canon) he was once a hero himself! That's just... freaky. Though this story sounds fairly interesting, what happens when the kids find out how scary he is? ಠ_ಠ In the next episode(s) of the Hero Factory show, I assume he'll be toned down. Although unconfirmed, he is supposedly going to be voiced by Thomas Haden Church who is best known for his roles as Tazer, Sandman and Tal Hajus. He has a cool voice, so I'm actually hoping this goes through. Anyway, I better start reviewing the actual set now. Gear "Core Hunter's custom made infrared, ESP and x-ray enhanced goggles allow him to scan an enemy's physical and mental strengths and weaknesses. He can then design the perfect attack - minimum effort, maximum effect. Jet black and red, ideally designed and fitted to match the rest of Core Hunter's ensemble, this unique piece of high tech wonder is perfect for hunting. Day or night." - http://herofactory.lego.com/en-us/Story/Gadgets/Hero%20Core%20Remover%20Tool.aspx "As all Core Hunter's tech gear, the Hero Core Remover is a carefully constructed precision engineering tool. Slim, strong and insanely sharp, this version has been optimized for a fast "surgical" procedure. Once you have defeated a hero, it's all about extracting the core while it's still hot. You can't mock about with blunt tools, or you risk destroying the core in the process. Besides, Core Hunter hates a mess. This remover leaves a clean, no-mess incision, guaranteeing a successful core harvest and preservation." - http://herofactory.lego.com/en-us/Story/Gadgets/Hero%20Core%20Remover%20Tool.aspx Set Now that we're ready to review the set itself, I want to make sure that you read the story section. Its worth it. I'll start by creating individual sections for each important part of the set. Bones Altogether you get 9 bones, two of which are red and the other eight are black as well as a torso piece. * 2 Red 6m upper arm/leg pieces * 2 Black 7m lower arm/leg pieces * 2 Black 5m upper arm/leg pieces * 3 Black 3m lower arm/leg pieces * 1 Black 9x9 torso Cladding Altogether you get 11 cladding pieces, most of which are in a new color. * 2 Red 5m shells * 2 Black 4m shells * 3 Black 5x6 "paws" * 1 Black chest piece (2012) * 1 Black upper chest piece (2012) * 2 Black shell detail/armor pieces (2012) New pieces Though you don't get too many new pieces you do get three and plenty of recolors, too. New molds * Multi Vision Mask - He looks like a cannibal, too! A spider with a muzzle on.. interesting and freaky. * Black Shell Detail/Armor (2) - Very detailed and mechanical. I like it. Recolors * Black Ice Shield - Anything black is good for MOCs. * Black 5x6 Paws - These look great! * Red Claws - They look cool and are a great contrast to the dark armor. * Black Lower Chest Piece - Wow, this looks awesome! Arms Core Hunter's left arm is built identically to the right except for the weapon which is the same kind of ball shooter that we've been getting in most HF sets this year. It also has an ammo belt attached to it. I wish the arms weren't so short, but the extra cladding and cool weapons make for it. The Core Extracting arm (right) has the 'surgical weapon' that everyone goes on about. Its just two claws, an ice shield and a few technic parts. The claws themselves were unintentionally made flexable so they actually can grab onto a hero core, but they can't pull it off. Oh well. It still looks cool! Legs Both legs are identical and nothing special, except for the new cladding. And I already said it looks good. Torso The torso has a 2012 torso piece and the upper chest piece also used in Black Phantom. The back is also armored with a paw piece and two decorative red claw pieces, which look great. Overview With a dark story and such a menacing look, Core Hunter is definitely recognizable as a villain and is a very big threat for the Hero Factory! But Bulk knows how to stop him, ROCK3T LAUNC3RZZ!!! o3o Thanks for reading my review! - Bug Category:User reviews Category:Hero Factory Reviews